


Storms of Life

by Transformersfan123



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Grumpy Bear has always been different from the other Care Bears. His beginning didn't begin in Care-A-Lot. But nobody, not even Tenderheart, knows what he really is. They would fear him if they did, Grumpy is certain. To them, all Terror Bears are dark things that shouldn't even be talked about. Can they handle the truth about their negative friend, or is he right about them?





	1. Michael and Sebastian

Grumpy looked around the forest nervously. He couldn't get caught. He really couldn't. He would probably be in a lot of trouble. Especially because of what he was and what he'd done to the young man's parents. He swallowed and lit the black care charm. A tall figure, taller than any that they usually had in Care-A-Lot, appeared in the growing darkness.

"Michael," Grumpy greeted.

"Heya, Grumpy Bear," Michael said softly.

"How ya doin'?"

"Better since you came into my life. Why didn't you invite Sofia or Rico or the others?"

"I…Well, it's just I…Oh, I need to talk and I don't want them to worry. First let me get rid of Bedtime Bear, then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Grumpy hurried to his Care-A-Van and got inside just in time to hear a knock at the door. He opened it, faked niceties, and pretended to fall asleep quickly. When he was sure Bedtime wouldn't come back, he went back out to meet Michael.

Michael was a human, which was quite obvious. But he was much too old to be coming to Care-A-Lot. He was twenty-five and married to another one of Grumpy's kids, Sofia. He called them his kids because, though it was impossible for them to be his biological kids, he had helped them in ways that most Care Bears couldn't. And wouldn't, for that matter.

Each one of his kids, he had six of them so far, had been horribly abused by their parents. So Grumpy took care of them, making sure they never would be abused again by those horrible creatures. He could still remember the blood on his claws gleaming as lightning cracked outside the window. _Wait a second,_ Michael had said when he'd seen what happened. _Care Bears don't have claws._

He was right of course. Grumpy was, in actuality, not a natural born Care Bear. He was what the Care Bears called Terror Bears. They lived in storm clouds and were mean and nasty and larger than Care Bears. Grumpy was a runt and the perfect size for Care Bears. But being the runt meant he had to take abuse so that he'd be 'Just as strong as your brother,' Mother had said before clawing his belly open.

"Heya Grumps. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Michael asked.

"My parents," Grumpy said shortly.

"You shouldn't. They're not worth it. You say that to us all the time."

"I know. Just the train of thought was a chuggin' that way."

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

"Care-A-Lot has recently come under a lot of storms," Grumpy replied in a small voice. "It's hard, and it's just getting harder, to keep what I am a secret. I'm tired of it."

"Oh, Grumpy. Just come live with us!"

"I can't do that," Grumpy sighed. "What if another kid comes that is being abused?"

"Oh…I don't know, Grumpy. You'll just have to work it out. I suggest leaving this place behind. It's a place of constant fear for you."

Grumpy did with Michael what he never did with anybody, Care Bear or human. He crawled into his lap, snuggled close, and began crying. His sobs were quiet, but they shook his whole body. Michael ran his hands though the bear's fur and lightly touched the black care charm that he held against Grumpy's shoulder. In the dim light from the moon, the blue fur turned black. Michael also knew that the belly badge had changed. The cloud was now pitch black, like Grumpy's fur, with silver rain and lightning bolts instead of hearts.

"You don't have to worry about anything now. Make a storm. Let it roar and thunder. Give the others a little scare," Michael whispered.

Clouds began billowing up to the sky from Grumpy's belly. The moon and stars were quickly obscured, leaving them in darkness. Soon, long, forked bolts of lightning lit up the sky. One blasted towards them and landed only ten feet away, leaving little balls of zapping energy lying on the ground. The earth absorbed them. The two of them were suddenly hit by gale force winds, followed swiftly by a torrential downpour.

Grumpy's tense form relaxed and Michael felt movement. Lightning flashed through the sky, one after the other, with the almighty boom of thunder following. In the brief instances of illumination, Michael saw Grumpy's outstretched hand sweeping across the sky, drawing forth the lightning. But the young man was not afraid. Storms had always been comforting to him, ever since he'd been saved from his parents' wrath in the midst of a terrible storm. The house had groaned under the pressure from the wind and the thunder's roar was continuous. But, after a bath to wash the blood off his claws and fur, Grumpy had held him and promised that his parents would never beat him again. He'd fallen asleep to the wild sounds outside, and had never feared a storm since.

The storm roared throughout the night and well into the next day, so nobody came looking for Grumpy. He could instead spend time with Michael. They laughed at jokes, shivered in dark remembrance, and altogether had a good time. Then Michael said goodbye and left. Grumpy picked the Light Flowers that the lightning had planted, bound them together, put them in his carry-all, then hurried home and took a nice nap. Or it was nice until there was a knock at the door. Grumpy got up and opened the door.

"What?" he groused.

"Are you okay, Grumpy?" Share asked. "That was some storm and we didn't dare get out to check on you."

"I'm fine, Share," the blue bear sighed. "Just tired. The storm kept me up."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm having an 'after storm' lunch. A big one, too. Want to come and have some?"

"You had me at lunch, but then I want to sleep," Grumpy said, slipping his carry-all on.

The other bears were relieved to see him alive and whole. Grumpy ate until he was full, then ate a little more. Between him and all the other bears, they had eaten just about everything. Share was more than pleased. Grumpy snuck away when she brought dessert out. He just didn't feel like eating anymore. He slept the rest of the day and all night until late the next morning. He came down to Tenderheart's house where all the other bears were gathered.

"Ah, Grumpy!" Tenderheart exclaimed. "Just in time. Here comes Sebastian."

The rainbow seemed a little dim to Grumpy. He expected a visible mark, and got a bruised cheek and a black eye. The other Care Bears noticed, too. Share gasped and raced up to him.

"What happened?" she asked, setting the care package down and grabbing Sebastian's hands.

"Baseball," the boy said as Grumpy mouthed it; he knew the stories all too well, and Rico had actually used that one.

"Really?" Grumpy asked; he had to be absolutely sure.

The kid cringed and reached up to touch his cheek. His eyes went to the ground and he flushed.

"Yeah. Just an accident. Nothing more."

All day Sebastian played with the other bears, but Grumpy finally got him alone near the end of the day. Sebastian walked up and sat down beside him.

"So…tell me, was it a bully at school?" Grumpy asked, still being cautious.

"Huh?"

"That hit ya."

"It was a baseball." Sebastian wouldn't look at him.

"I guess it wasn't a bully. Was it a sibling?"

"It was a baseball. And I'm an only child."

"Okay. That only leaves one option." He paused until the kid met his eyes. "Your parents."

Sparks flared in his eyes. "No! My parents never hit me! They're kind and loving and…" he trailed off.

"No?" Grumpy asked calmly. "Are you sure?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" he whimpered and began to cry softly.

Grumpy stroked his hand. "Do you have any scars?"

Sebastian nodded then slowly raised his shirt up. Scars trailed down his torso. Grumpy smiled kindly, grabbing the boy's hand and leading it to his belly.

"Feel around," the blue bear said with a nod.

The human did so, slowing his movements when he felt the irregular lines that ran across the hidden skin.

"I don't understand," he said softly.

"My parents used to hit me. And they had claws."

"But Care Bears don't have claws."

"Maybe I'm not a Care Bear."

"Oh? And what, then, are you?"

"A Terror Bear."

"What's that?"

Grumpy explained quietly. Sebastian sat there in silence for a minute.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because I want you to know I'm here if you need me. Here."

Grumpy dug around in his Carry-All and pulled out a care charm. Instead of being blue or pink, it was black, like Michael's had been. He handed it over to Sebastian.

"It doesn't grant wishes, but it does teleport. When you push the crystal, mine lights up and I can tell when you need help. I can even…persuade your parents not to hit you anymore."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Unless something bad happens to me, I'll come help you."

The human's eyes filled with tears as he stored the care charm in his pocket. "Thank you, Grumpy."

Grumpy hugged the boy. "I only ask that you don't tell the other Care Bears. They don't really know that I'm not one of them."

"Okay."

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Share asked as she and the others walked over.

"Ha, ha," Grumpy said gruffly, releasing the boy and crossing his arms sulkily.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Very well."

Once the rainbow bridge had disappeared, Grumpy went back home. He was glad he had ignored Michael's advice to go live with them. If he had listened, what would have become of Sebastian?


	2. Terror Bears

The call of the storm was just so very loud, and ever so sweet. Grumpy stood outside, shivering as the wind lashed through the trees. His shivers weren't from the chill in the air. It was from that lovely siren's song that every crash of thunder added to. He finally could stand it no longer and parted his lips. A thunderous roar came out, standing out amongst the true thunder. He knew it would scare the Care Bears. He didn't care anymore. He needed release. Thunder crashed in response and lightning suddenly rushed down to pummel the ground around him. The tension that was in the poor hidden Terror Bear disappeared as he began to control everything. It wouldn't last, he knew, but this was better than holding it in, right?

Wrong. He was cowering in the bushes a short way away from the others as they faced down his parents. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The two giant Terror Bears were looming over Tenderheart and the others.

"Where is the Terror Bear?" his mother, Raincloud, asked.

"What Terror Bear?" Tenderheart asked, sounding brave and confident; Grumpy could tell he was scared out of his mind.

"Don't play dumb," Lightningstrike growled. "We heard his call."

"There are no Terror Bears in Care-A-Lot."

Funshine's face twisted and Raincloud lunged forward and snagged him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Funshine said fearfully.

Grumpy could sense the lie, but…it couldn't be. Funshine shouldn't remember him. They had been so young, so very young. Younger than even Wonderheart was. Funshine swallowed as sharp teeth snapped at his face.

"Liar!"

"Look, I don't know where he's gone! It's been so many years since I last saw him."

They snapped their teeth again. Grumpy swallowed convulsively. They couldn't hurt Funshine. There were too many memories. A low growl came from the blue bear's throat and everybody out there stiffened.

"Told you so," Lightningstrike said triumphantly.

"Where are you, son?" Raincloud cooed in a mocking voice.

Grumpy shivered. Funshine was dropped and the two Terror Bears walked toward him. Lightningstrike reached in and snagged Grumpy's scruff. He lifted the blue bear out and held him there, looking him over. They were confused.

"A Care Bear?" Raincloud asked in confusion.

"Where's our son?" Lightningstrike snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Grumpy growled, crossing his arms. "I ain't your son."

"Bah! Stupid Care Bear."

"Wait, my love. Smell him," the female said slowly.

Grumpy felt his world shatter as they inhaled at his neck. They grinned.

"Nice disguise, Storm," Raincloud laughed. "But you still smell like a scrawny little runt."

"Leave Grumpy alone!" Tenderheart said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Grumpy? This is Storm! Our stupid little runt of a son," Lightningstrike said, shaking him hard. Grumpy whimpered, feeling claws digging into his scruff.

"He is a full-blooded Care Bear, I assure you," Tenderheart argued.

Raincloud bristled then reared back and let out a roar. Lightningstrike followed suit. Grumpy tried to resist. He really did. But it was too much for him. He shivered and felt himself change, but, to his credit, he didn't roar. There were triumphant cries from his parents, while shocked cries came from the Care Bears.

"What's that on your belly?" Raincloud asked, poking the thundercloud.

"It's like the ones on the colored ones. Where did you get that? It looks terrible on you."

All throughout this, Grumpy stayed silent. Speaking would only damn him more. He was silently crying, waiting for the Care Bears to abandon him, waiting for his parents to rip him to shreds, waiting for _something_ to happen.

"Put him down!" Funshine growled, stepping forward.

"No. We are taking him back home. We need another worker," Raincloud said with a cruel grin.

Funshine blasted them with the burning light of his belly badge and Lightningstrike yowled and reeled back, dropping Grumpy, who began to run as soon as his feet hit the ground. He wasn't going fast enough so he dropped down onto his front paws to move faster. He ran to the one place his parents would never get to him.

It was a ring of trees that grew so close together that there was no space between them. The only entrance was a hole in between two of the trees where they creek came out. The trees were so thick that even his parents couldn't knock them over.

Grumpy ran up the middle of the creek to hide his scent then dove through the hole. He shivered as he crawled up onto the shore. He was so tired and upset. He began to cry, stumbling over to a huge patch of soft clover, falling over and snuggling down. He needed his blankie. He tore through his Carry-All and pulled out the soft, blue blanket. He wrapped himself in it, burying his face in it and crying. He needed to know he wasn't all alone…

He was lightly shaken awake several hours later. He growled and turned over.

"Come on, Grumps. Wake up. Tenderheart wants to talk to you."

Grumpy sat up, shaking the sleep out of his body and staring at the yellow bear. "You mean he wants to kick me out of Care-A-Lot, right?"

"What? No!"

"Why are you even here, Funshine? I'm the scary Terror Bear. The reason cubs have nightmares at night. Why would anybody come to find me? Especially you."

"Because I knew where to find you. I should have never stopped coming by when we were younger."

"It was my fault. I scared you away."

"Yeah…Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up about your belly badge and I was jealous that I wouldn't get one," Grumpy admitted. "I still don't know how or why I have a belly badge."

"It looks different than it usually does. Can I see it?"

Grumpy hesitated for a few moments then pulled the blanket aside. Funshine drew his hand over the furred stomach, tracing the silver raindrops and the yellow lightning bolts. He placed his hand flat in the middle of the black cloud.

"It looks pretty sweet!" Funshine laughed. "Not that it looks unsweet when it's the other way, but it's more…"

"Deadly. It's more deadly this way. Black nothingness."

"Aw, come on. Every dark cloud has a silver lining," Funshine said comfortingly, plopping down beside him and pulling the blanket up over their laps.

"Yes," Grumpy said, pulling up a bit of clover. "But lightning kills hundreds of people each year who are trying to find it."

Funshine stared at him for a minute then both of them began to laugh.

"I don't get you all the time, Grumpy," Funshine said, flopping back. "But you're really cool when I do."

"I can't help that I'm grumpy," the blue bear muttered. "I'm a Terror Bear. You felt the scars, right?"

"The lines?" Funshine asked. "They're…scars?"

"If you didn't notice, my parents have claws," Grumpy whispered, looking away as tears pooled in his eyes.

The realization of what Grumpy implied slammed into Funshine like the force of a monster wave crashing down on his head. He was…abused…by his parents. Funshine felt uncomfortable as Grumpy turned to stare at him.

"Grumpy…I'm sorry."

"What's done is done," the black bear murmured. "Can't be changed."

Funshine embraced him, nuzzling him gently. Grumpy didn't complain, hugging him back. Remembering that Funshine had enjoyed it when they were younger, he began licking his ears. Funshine giggled, lightly batting Grumpy's nose.

"That tickles, Grump!"

"Sorry, Funshine. I just always thought you liked it. Like when we were kids."

"I like it," the yellow bear admitted. "It's nice and…comforting?"

"Yeah. That's why we do it."

They sat there, holding each other, for several minutes. Grumpy finally pulled back, wiping his eyes. Funshine smiled, standing and walking toward the hole.

"I'll go get Tenderheart."

"What? Oh, no. I…That's not a good idea, Funshine."

"Why not?"

"He hates Terror Bears."

"But he loves you."

"No."

"Look, he just wants to talk with you."

"If you go out of that hole, I won't be here when you come back."

Funshine looked around, frowning. "There's nowhere for you to go, Grumpy."

Grumpy watched as Funshine left. He reached into his Carry-All and pulled out his own black care charm. He paused. He would really miss this place. He waved the care charm as he heard Tenderheart's voice on the other side of the trees. Funshine came in, helping Tenderheart through. He looked up and froze.

"He was serious. He's…gone," Funshine said blankly.


	3. What Had It Cost?

Michael came into the house with Rico, Lila, Cody, and Samantha. Sofia was at the stove, and the smell of dinner was in the air.

"Mm, enchiladas!" Michael said happily. "Smells amazing, _mi media naranja!"_

Sofia turned and smiled. "We have a guest, Michael."

"Guest?"

She pointed to the couch and the five people standing just inside the doorway looked then froze. Samantha and Lila yelled in joy and raced over. They hugged him, one on either side, kissing his face. Grumpy smiled tightly, embracing them back.

"It's been a while, my darling girls."

"You're all black," Michael said quietly.

"My parents found me."

Dead silence. The girls suddenly didn't look happy anymore. They allowed Michael to pick the Care Bear up and cradle him close.

"Tell us all about it."

"After I eat. I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, the food is ready," Sofia said. "So let's set the table and eat."

Twenty minutes later, the enchiladas were settling in Grumpy's stomach, and he felt much better. Make no mistake, he was still miserable, but a full belly helped greatly. They gathered in the living room, and Grumpy told them of what had happened. He couldn't help but cry when he was done. His kids embraced him, even tough-as-nails Cody. They all understood his pain at a level that most people wouldn't.

"It's okay, Grumpy Bear. You're welcome to stay here until you sort it all out."

"Thanks, Michael. I really appreciate it." The black bear paused. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all. Use the one in mine and Sofe's bedroom. It's got an adjustable water flow."

Grumpy enjoyed his shower. He got out when he heard the rumble of thunder. None of the humans said a word when he went straight outside and up on a small hill. Michael watched him in the fading light of the sun. Soon the sky was dark, no starlight or moonlight to interrupt the blackness above them. The human walked up and embraced him.

"Make it rain, Grumpy Bear," Rico said from behind them.

" _Si_ , Grumpy. Let the thunder roll," Sofia purred.

Grumpy waited until Michael had backed up to stand with his family before he let out a huge roar. Thunder immediately crashed after it as lightning slammed down beside the bear. He roared again and again, letting the storm thunder around him. This was the release he needed. But at what cost had it come?


	4. Didn't Touch His Food

"We've searched all over Care-A-Lot! Where could he be?" Tenderheart demanded, sounding extremely frustrated.

"Maybe he's not in Care-A-Lot?" Funshine asked. "I mean, you saw that place. There's only one way in and out."

"How did he get out though?"

"I don't know, T.H. But it was clearly through magical means."

Tenderheart growled, the sound out of place on the usually kind bear. Funshine said goodbye then began walking toward Luck's house. After knocking on the door, he stood back. Luck opened the door and smiled.

"What can I do ya fer, Funshine?"

"I need some luck."

"With what? Another one o' yer tricks?"

"About finding Grumpy. And before you freak, we've looked all over Care-A-Lot. He is absolutely nowhere. I know you don't like using your powers for something big like this, but I really need to know where he is. Please, help me."

Luck frowned, leaning against the doorpost and looking thoughtful.

"Fine. I'll help ya, Funshine. But yer gonna owe me big for this. I can already feel that there ain't much ta go on. Hardly anythin' at all. I'll have to use quite a bit o' luck for this."

Off they went on a nice long walk. They came to Grumpy's Care-A-Van and, luckily, it was unlocked. They waked in and searched every inch of it. Luck ended up pulling a black care charm out of the bed. They were both confused. Usually a care charm was blue if it was for a boy and pink if it was for a girl. But black?

"This is it, Funshine. This is the only thing that will give you a clue. I'm sorry, but there's nothin' else. I feel it in me gut."

Funshine nodded. "Thanks, Luck."

The Irish bear pulled a four leafed clover out of his belly badge. "Here. A little extra never hurt. Good luck, Funshine."

"Thanks again."

With that, Luck Bear departed. Funshine stared at the charm for a good five minutes. He finally sighed, swinging it absently. It began flashing. He stopped swinging it and the flashing stopped as well. Funshine grinned and swung it back and forth, faster and faster, until with one good swing, there was the sensation of being sucked through a tunnel and blackness all around. He landed on something and there was a splash.

"What in the—" Grumpy gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Grumpy!" Funshine laughed, hugging the black bear.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Grumpy.

"I came to find you!"

"Yes, but I'm bathing."

Funshine paused to take in his surroundings. He was in a bathtub with a spray of water beating down on them. The yellow bear was embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were going to be…yeah…"

"Well, I'm done anyway," Grumpy muttered.

They got out and dried off as best they could. Grumpy opened the door and Michael looked up. His jaw dropped.

"What in the hell is Funshine doing here?"

"Interrupting my shower," Grumpy growled.

"Grumpy!" Funshine exclaimed.

"What?"

"He's…that's not a child."

"He used to be."

"But Tenderheart's gonna kill you for doing that! You know the rules. Nobody past twelve, and that's the maximum!"

"Relax, Sunny," Sofia said, looking over at the two bears.

"Sunny? I haven't been called Sunny since…Sofia?"

" _Si_ , Funshine. It is I."

"Then who are you?" he asked, looking to the man.

"Michael."

"We've had several Michaels."

"I helped you with your ATV. Engine problems. I told you it was the air filter."

Funshine lit up. "Oh! Shinin'! It's good to see you two again! You look different all grown up."

Michael smiled. "Yep. You and Grumpy Bear have stayed the same, though."

"What can I say? Care Bears have a super long lifespan. Grams Bear has to be…what, three hundred?"

"That's Tenderheart. Grams is close to a thousand," Grumpy replied. "So what's for lunch, Sofe?"

"Pizza. I'll have to make another one if Funshine's eating here."

"No, thanks," Funshine said, grabbing the black paw. "We gotta go talk to Tenderheart."

"No," Grumpy said flatly.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? I mean, first you say that Tenderheart's going to kick you out of Care-A-Lot. Then you say that you're not going to talk with him. _Then_ you run away, probably using this thingy," Funshine said, holding up the black care charm. "And now, _now_ you're refusing to come back home just so you can avoid talking with him."

Grumpy looked away. "I can't bear to have him hate me. He's like the father that my father wasn't. I can't…I don't…"

Michael watched carefully as Funshine embraced Grumpy. Funshine hesitated before reaching up to lap at Grumpy's ears. The man smiled at his wife. It was definitely time that Grumpy go back home. They clearly didn't hate him.

"Grumpy Bear?" Michael said. Said bear looked up. "Go home, Grumpy. You're always welcome here, but you need to go talk to Tenderheart. From what I remember of him, he's not the type to hate. Especially not one of his precious Care Bears."

"I…fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"No, you won't," Funshine said firmly. "Bye, you two. Hope to see you again soon!"

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" Grumpy asked in amusement as he looped his Carry-All around himself.

"Well, I swung it to get here. Don't know why it dropped me on top of you, but it did. I suppose you know how to work it?"

"I invented it, so I'd better. Give me that." Grumpy tapped the gem in the center. "Tenderheart's house, outside, by the fountain."

With that, the black bear swung care charm as the gem flashed. They were sucked through that black tunnel again, which was so very suffocating this time around, and Funshine gasped as he hit the ground, shivering.

"That is too strange," he muttered.

"Sorry, Funshine. This one isn't acting right, which is why I was repairing it in my Care-A-Van. I still haven't worked all the bugs out of it. Whatever Rico did to this thing, he did it good."

"You mean Michael?"

"No. I mean Rico."

"…Who else?"

"Lila, Cody, and Samantha."

"All of them are too old, right?"

"Michael and Sofia are twenty-five, Rico is sixteen, Lila and Cody are fifteen, and Samantha just turned fourteen."

"So they are."

"Grumpy!"

Grumpy jumped, stashing the care charm in his Carry-All quickly.

"Not one word!" he hissed then turned hesitantly to face the bear he sincerely didn't want to.

Tenderheart lifted his arms and Grumpy flinched back violently, as if expecting a strike. Funshine and Tenderheart started. The yellow bear had told the copper about Grumpy's admittance to being abused, but to see him flinch like that? It hit home just how wounded their friend was, and they hadn't even known it.

Tenderheart gently stroked the black bear's cheek. "I would never strike you, Grumpy. You know that, don't you?"

"I…Yes."

"Come inside. We need to talk."

"Grumpy!"

"Little Wonder," Grumpy Bear said with a smile as he embraced her.

"Wow, you're all black! Whoa! Cool belly badge! It's all different now!" the little pink bear exclaimed, looking him over.

"Funshine, would you take Wonderheart to Share's? They've planned a tea party."

"Sure thing, T.H. See ya Grumpy."

Grumpy waved half-heartedly then jumped as Tenderheart grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house. The black bear followed hesitantly. He was settled in a chair and served tea and cookies. He sipped the tea, but didn't feel like eating. Tenderheart sat in the chair across from him then proceeded to study him. Grumpy picked at the macadamia nuts in a cookie, staring resolutely at the floor.

Tenderheart finally shifted. "You didn't think you could come to me with this?"

"You hate Terror Bears."

"Well, hate's a strong word…"

"So are some of the words you used to describe me when Share saw me all black in the forest."

"What exactly did I say?"

Grumpy muttered, but when it was clear Tenderheart expected an answer out of him, he sighed. "You called me a damnable monster who didn't deserve to live. That was the kindest thing you said. You were talking to Giving and Grams."

"How did you hear that?"

"I was a very small child. I was hiding in the bushes. I think the other two saw me, but you were too busy going off on a tirade."

"Grumpy…I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was you."

"You wouldn't have cared back then if it was. You didn't know me. Only Funshine really got to know me back then."

"So the rumors about a Terror Bear living in the Forest of Feelings were true?"

"I only went out of my trees for bumble berries and other foods, like roots and tumors. I was very sickly until Funshine started bringing me food."

"Funshine knew you?"

"He liked coming to visit. Whenever anybody else saw me, they screamed and ran away, but Funshine said it was "shinin'" that I was black. 'I've never seen a black Care Bear,' he said in fascination."

"But you weren't a Care Bear."

"No."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. I couldn't. My vocals hadn't grown in yet. I couldn't speak English. The most I could growl out was brother, which I called him every time he came over. He really took that to heart."

"Why did Funshine not know about you becoming a Care Bear?"

Grumpy shifted in embarrassment. "He got his belly badge symbol and was so very proud of it. He wouldn't shut up about it. I might not have been able to speak English, but I understood it. I got really jealous because my people have nothing like a belly badge. So I finally…scared him away."

"Funshine isn't the kind to be scared away. What exactly did you do?"

"I, er, bit him. Pretty bad. I couldn't believe I'd done it, and neither could Funshine. I rarely see that bear cry, but he burst into tears right in front of me then ran away. I didn't see him again until I got my belly badge and I turned blue."

"Ah, now that's what I'm most curious about. How did you manage the color change and belly badge? Color change, maybe with the right magic, but a belly badge? Impossible to make one appear as far as I know."

"I don't know. I really don't," Grumpy sighed. "One night I was wishing desperately for a belly badge, to just be a Care Bear. The next day, I woke up to the shock of my life. I was blue, I could speak English, though it was shaky and broken, and…I had a belly badge. It was the most terrific thing that's ever happened to me. But I have no earthly idea how it happened."

"What happened then?" Tenderheart asked, sitting back.

"I started sneaking into Share's tea parties for food. Funshine never did come back so I couldn't tell him the good news, or that I was sorry for biting him. Then you caught me one day."

"Ah yes," Tenderheart laughed. "Everybody had seen a little blue bear sneaking around, but I didn't know you. I knew it wasn't Bedtime; he was too old. But I couldn't figure out who it could be. Then I catch you by random luck and discover that I didn't know you at all! It all makes sense now, what with the whole story, but at the time I was confused to why there was a cub running around that had no parents, no friends, and nobody that knew anything about you. It took fifty years for me to finally discover the truth."

Grumpy nodded, taking another sip of tea. He felt uncomfortable being black in front of Tenderheart. The copper bear yelped in surprise suddenly. Grumpy jumped, looking around.

"What?"

"You…turned blue."

"Huh? Oh…I didn't mean to. Sometimes I do it without thinking. Always black to blue, never the other way around."

Tenderheart hummed and walked over, staring at the blue cloud with the blue rain and red hearts.

"Change again."

"I…Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to. But I would like you to."

"Um, no."

Tenderheart nodded then held out a paw. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Grumpy asked as he took it and was pulled to his feet.

"We're going to Share's tea party. You look hungry."

"Yeah, well, Funshine pulled me away from lunch."

"You must be uncomfortable."

"What?"

"You haven't touched the cookies."

Grumpy blushed under his fur then snagged several cookies and munched on them as they took the Rainbow Ride over to the Forest of Feelings. Grumpy was hesitant when he saw his friends—they were still his friends, right?—gathered around Share's table. Wonderheart squealed when she saw him, racing over to hug him again. At least the kid had missed him.

"Aw," Cheer Bear said, sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong, Cheer?" Tenderheart asked as they seated themselves at the table.

"Wonderheart said he was all black. I've never seen a black Care Bear before. I was sorta hoping that he would still be black."

"Yes, well, he can change colors at will, but he doesn't want to right now. So leave him be and let's eat," Tenderheart said firmly.

They could all tell that Grumpy was still uncomfortable because, though he filled his plate, he just played with the food.

"Grumps?" Funshine asked.

"What?"

"Remember…remember the time I fell into those briars?"

Grumpy paused and looked up. "There was a reason I kept chasing you away from there. You just had to find out the hard way."

Funshine laughed. "Yeah. I think you missed a few thorns in my tail!"

Grumpy snickered. "I got one in my tongue."

"Because you wouldn't use your paws!"

"I was a cub. Besides, Terror Bears don't use their paws for all the reasons you do. It was culturally acceptable," Grumpy said with a snort. "And then you had the gall to bring me ketchup covered fries. That burned so bad that I wanted to bite my tongue off."

Funshine and the others laughed. "Well, it didn't help that you didn't talk!"

"I couldn't."

"You were definitely old enough to talk."

"Not by my people's standards."

"What?" Share asked.

"Yes," Tenderheart said. "You said something about your…vocals? not being grown in yet."

Grumpy placed an elbow on the table. "Yeah. What about it?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Terror Bears have two languages, which stem from two different sets of vocal chords," Grumpy rattled off tonelessly. "The first set develops over the course of the first year of life, during which the cub learns the basics of body language and the harsh, growling, grating language that Terror Bears usually communicate with. The second set takes ten to twenty years to develop, during which time a cub begins to understand English, or other language of choice—my cousins hover above France, so I know some French—until they can tackle the incredibly difficult challenge of speaking said language."

"Incredibly difficult?" Wonderheart asked. "Speaking isn't difficult."

"When your primary language consists of growls, grunts, and the like, most of which can be made with a closed mouth, mind you, learning to just move your mouth in that way is exceedingly challenging, not to mention the tongue movements. I couldn't pronounce T's to save my life, even after the weird language magicky thingy that came along with my belly badge."

"I thought you had a speech impediment," Tenderheart admitted.

"Why not?" Wonderheart asked Grumpy.

"I didn't get the whole 'flick your tongue against your teeth to make the stupid noise' thing."

"Flick your tongue…?" Harmony asked, staring at him.

"Make a T noise. You'll see what I mean."

They all did so. Wonderheart giggled. "Oh, I get it! That's how you pronounce T's!"

"That was the hardest part of English to learn. Or maybe it was all the weird phrases that you have. Or maybe it was the fact that all of you could speak it perfectly and expected a bear of my age to speak it perfectly. Like Funshine, for example."

Funshine looked down. "I didn't know you couldn't speak, Grumps. I'm sorry."

Grumpy glanced over at him. He felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Funshine like that.

"Eh, whatever," he said, poking the spaghetti on his plate with a fork. "I was the same way, you just couldn't understand me."

"You…you were?"

"Yep. I was constantly 'screaming' at you for not listening to what I said. I didn't know Care Bears only had one set of vocal chords."

Funshine grinned. "Then we're even."

"No, I win."

"What?"

"I didn't end up in the briar patch. Then there were the sparkle spurs, three times I believe. Fell in a pit twice. Not to mention scaring the jeepers out of Share when you ended up dangling by the ankle from her tree. Then there was the thing with Cheer where you—"

"Mercy!" Funshine begged, laughing heartily.

"Sounds like you had many adventures together," Tenderheart said with a smile.

"Yeah," Grumpy said wistfully. "Now he hates me as much as the rest of you."

Not even the birds made a noise. Tenderheart reached over and touched him lightly.

"Grumpy, you don't really think that, do you?"

The blue bear closed his eyes and they were alarmed to see tears gleam in the corners.

"I gotta go," Grumpy muttered, standing swiftly.

"Grumps," Funshine gasped, grabbing at his arm.

"Stop it!" Grumpy screamed, jerking away.

"Grumpy!" they all shouted as they stood, but he was already racing away.

They slumped back down, staring blankly at the spot the blue bear had just vacated. He couldn't really think that…could he?

"Guys?" Funshine asked softly. "He…He didn't even touch his food."


	5. I'm Sorry

Grumpy avoided them by staying in the ring of trees. Funshine found him after a week. Grumpy was sleeping, curled up under his blanket. Funshine snuggled close, licking at Grumpy's ears. The blue bear shifted, opening his eyes.

"What?" he asked blearily.

"Heya, Grumpy Bear," Funshine said softly.

"Funshine? What are you doing here?"

"Finding you. Again."

"I don't want to be found."

"Too bad." Funshine paused then jumped in. "Grumps, we don't hate you. None of us. You can't help that you're a Terror Bear. Besides, you've got to be a Care Bear. You've just got to."

"Why?" Grumpy asked bitterly. "How?"

Grumpy found his belly being rubbed. "This right here. Your belly badge. Only Care Bears have belly badges. Even when you're all black, you still have a belly badge. Yeah, it looks different, but it's still there. You're a pure blooded Care Bear if I've ever seen one."

Grumpy whimpered then began to cry. He turned and buried his head in Funshine's neck. Funshine licked his cheek.

"It's okay, Grumpy," Funshine whispered.

"Yes, Grumpy. It's alright."

Grumpy shyly looked up to see Tenderheart, Wonderheart, Cheer, Share, and Harmony standing there. They looked so compassionate, so…caring. He shivered and hid his face again. Funshine pulled him to sit up and he was suddenly surrounded by warmth. He cried harder as they sent their rainbows around him to comfort him and hold him tight. He finally cried himself out several minutes later. The rainbows retracted and Tenderheart patted Grumpy's shoulder.

"Feel better?"

Grumpy nodded tiredly. "Yeah. Thanks. But…I don't understand."

"Funshine was speaking for all of us," Tenderheart said. "We don't hate you. We love you. So you were born a Terror Bear. So what? You're our Grumpy, not that Storm child they mentioned."

Grumpy smiled. "Thanks. That…helps. I've hated what I am for so long, and I was sure you would, too. That you don't makes me feel…happy."

"Whoa, Grumpy Bear feeling happy?" Cheer asked teasingly.

"Eh, it happens," Grumpy said with a grin.

They embraced him. When they pulled away, Grumpy yawned. "I haven't been sleeping well," he muttered.

"How about you come to my house?" Funshine asked. "You can sleep all you want."

"That sounds nice," Grumpy said.

"And tomorrow, how would you like a huge meal? You can't have been eating very well out here," Share said disapprovingly.

"That sounds better."

"Good. Ten sharp then."

"Come on, Grumps. Let's get you to bed," Funshine said, pulling him to his feet.

Grumpy stored his blanket then led the way out. Funshine grabbed his paw and pulled him along after they'd said goodbye to the others. When they got to Funshine's, the yellow bear released his paw, but Grumpy grabbed it again. He traced the line of bumps along the back of the paw.

"I never got to apologize to you. I practiced saying it a million times, but you never came back."

"You honestly scared me, Grumps. I had never felt such pain before. But it's alright. I'm fine now," Funshine assured him.

Grumpy looked up and licked the scars slowly, purposefully. Funshine understood. He smiled and led Grumpy to the hammock.

"Here ya go. I'm going to catch some Z's, too."

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem."

With that, they descended into dreamland.


	6. Revenge

The gunshot sounded loud and strong and the Terror Bear dropped dead. Wonderheart screamed, hiding her face in Tenderheart's belly. The other Care Bears stood there shaking as Michael trained the gun on Grumpy's mother.

"Your turn, bitch," he growled.

"What does a human care for a Terror Bear?" she demanded, eyes glowing red in rage as she stared at her dead mate.

"I love my Grumpy Bear," Michael said coldly. "And he hates you. After all the pain you put him through, it's time to pay the piper. And after all that Grumpy's done for me and my family, it's time for us to repay him."

The humans nodded, glaring at her. Sofia was kneeling by a heavily bleeding Grumpy, her eyes devoid of any emotion. Their kids were standing behind her. Cody and Rico had guns in their hands. They were ready to do some damage.

With no warning, Raincloud lunged and Michael fired, but he missed. He tucked and rolled turning to line up a shot. Teeth sank into his wrist and he grunted in pain. Rico and Cody hurried up and began firing into her side. She roared in pain, releasing Michael, and spinning to face them. They were unafraid as they stared her down.

"How are you not afraid of me?" she demanded. "Humans always fear us!"

"Ha! You think you're any scarier than our parents?" Lila laughed bitterly.

"Get real," Samantha added.

"You might beat Grumpy, but you never beat us," Cody spat. "It's always different when it's not your parents."

"You don't scare us, bitch," Rico said flatly. "You never will. We've been beaten and bloodied by those who were supposed to take care of us. What could be scarier than that?"

Michael came around, gun raised. Rico and Cody raised theirs, too. There was a stare down for thirty seconds, then Michael fired. The next while was full of the sounds of gunshots as the boys unloaded their weapons into her. When they'd all clicked empty, they lowered their weapons.

"I would have asked you to apologize," Michael said coldly. "But you're just too good for that."

"Michael," Sofia said softly.

" _Si, me media naranja?"_ Michael asked, holstering the gun at his waist. He froze, staring at the form on the ground. "Grumpy Bear!"

"I don't know how to stop the bleeding," Sofia said, her voice tinged with panic. "He's losing too much blood!"

The humans surrounded him, muttering to each other. A soft touch to Michael's leg had him look down to see Tenderheart. The copper bear looked thoughtful.

"We need light flowers."

"Light flowers?" Michael asked, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, we've got plenty of those!"

He grabbed Grumpy's Carry-All, reached in, and started pulling out bundle after bundle after bundle of light flowers. Some were brighter than others, but they all glowed in the dim light of the storm clouds. Tenderheart stopped him after the fifteenth bundle.

"That's plenty, thank you."

"Okay."

"Funshine! Help me get him inside. We need to bathe him," Tenderheart said.

They lifted him up and bore him inside, the others following quickly. Michael was left staring at the door.

"They truly do not care for us anymore," Sofia whispered.

"My darling, my love, why should they? We are not children anymore," Michael replied. "Now, let's get rid of these bodies so they won't have to deal with them."

They burned the bodies on a pyre made with wood from Grumpy's Carry-All. They went up in flames and were soon gone. The humans sat around the fire, staring into the depths. There was a soft noise and Michael looked down to see Wonderheart staring at him.

"Heya, little one. You weren't here with us when I was here."

Wonderheart looked scared as she lightly touched the gun at his hip and asked a question. But it wasn't "Why did you shoot them?" No, that wasn't the question at all. What the little pink bear asked made all of the humans flinch.

"Why did they hurt Grumpy?"

Sofia reached over and picked her up, kissing her head softly. "There are some questions we do not know the answers to, little one. That is one of them. Why would any parent abuse their child? It is a mystery to us all."

"Grumpy's in pain. I want to help, but Uncle Tenderheart says I can't."

"Of course you can help!" Lila exclaimed. "You can give him love and hugs and kisses! Those are important for his health, just as important as medicine and bandages. More important if you ask me."

"Who are you, exactly?" Cheer asked as she and the other bears came out to stare at them.

"It's little Mikey," Michael said with a smile.

"Sofia."

"Rico."

"Lila."

"Cody."

"Samantha."

They stared at them. "You're our kids," Harmony murmured in surprise.

"Yeah. We're your kids," Michael said. "Only we're all grown up."

"How did you get here?" Tenderheart asked softly.

Their faces hardened and they turned back to the fire.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Even if he takes them away, Grumpy Bear would make us new ones," Samantha said thoughtfully.

They all reached into their pockets and pulled out the black care charms. Tenderheart approached them and took Michael's, studying it.

"You wished yourselves here," he surmised.

"No," Michael said, shaking his head. "We teleported."

"Teleported?"

"Yeah. These don't grant wishes. They teleport."

Michael took it and waved it hard, disappearing with a pop. There was another pop, and he was on the other side of the fire. He strolled back over and handed the charm to Tenderheart again, who began turning it this way and that.

"Fascinating. Where did you get it?"

"Grumpy Bear. He invented them," Michael said, looking a little proud. "He's so smart, and so handy with tools."

"How did he do it?"

Michael frowned, his face pinching in thought. "Something to do with lightning. I asked him once, and I think that's what he said."

There was a rumble of thunder, and the Care Bears watched as peace flowed over all of the humans' faces, which tilted back to look up at the dark clouds.

"Let the thunder roll," Michael purred.

"And the lightning strike," Sofia responded.

"Another love grows cold on a sleepless night," Lila sang softly.

"As the storm blows on, out of control," Samantha continued.

"And deep in his heart," Rico whispered.

"The thunder rolls," they all finished.

Silence. Harmony swallowed and spoke after a few moments.

"That was pretty."

"Thanks," Lila said with a smile. "I try to sing every once in a while. You really inspired me to follow my dreams of being a singer. I make my family sing with me."

"How's your sister?"

Lila's face tightened. "She's dead."

"What happened?" Cheer asked, horrified.

"Dad got drunk again. He killed Mom and Bethany. Grumpy Bear saved me."

"Saved?" Tenderheart asked.

Lila opened her mouth, but Michael cut in. "No, _chiquita_. No. That is Grumpy's story to tell, not ours."

"Yes, Daddy," Lila said with a nod.

"You're related?"

"By adoption. Sofia and me adopted everybody else here. And there's one more we've got our eyes on, but nothing's happened yet, so we haven't tried," Michael said with a smile.

"Oh. I see." Tenderheart jumped as lightning struck the fountain. "We need to get inside. You can…um…"

"We'll check on Grumpy this weekend," Sofia said with a smile.

Michael traded his charm for Grumpy's Carry-All then waved as he and the others vanished, leaving no trace. The Care Bears stared at the dying fire, trying to absorb what had happened. The sky broke open, and they hurried into Tenderheart's house. Wonderheart climbed the stairs to the guest room and heaved herself into the bed with Grumpy. Vicious claw marks tore across his belly, which had been shaved to reveal scars. She teared up and snuggled close, whimpering. She didn't understand.

"Whatsa matter, Little Wonder?"

"Grumpy!" Wonderheart gasped, sitting up to stare at his dull eyes. "Why do they hit you?"

Grumpy frowned, shifting to try and sit up, but he groaned and fell back. "Do you want the truth?" he asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Yes."

Grumpy pulled her close, ignoring the pain that stemmed from the action. "They didn't want me to be weak. They thought it would toughen me up. That's why they started. When it didn't work, they grew to hate the weakness I represented. That's why they hit me."

Wonderheart frowned. "But you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I'm not talking about just physical strength, Wonderheart."

"Neither am I, Grumpy," she said seriously.

Tears stung Grumpy's eyes and he kissed her head. "What say you read me a story?"

"Okay!" Wonderheart scampered for her bookshelf then returned with several books. "Which one do you want?"

"Surprise me."

She picked the Starbuddy's Guide and opened it, beginning with the first creature. He was out by the third, but she kept reading anyway. She fell asleep curled up next to him. That was how Tenderheart found them, and the old bear didn't have the heart to move her to her room. Instead, he tucked her in then began to spread the glowing cream into the claw marks on Grumpy's belly.


	7. What Did You Do?

Grumpy slept for two days. Wonderheart stayed by his side all she could. Tenderheart knew that Grumpy must have said something to her, because she seemed to be thinking a lot. When he woke up, Share was invited over to bring soup. She got upstairs to see Wonderheart at the foot of the bed as Tenderheart finished rubbing light cream over the wounds.

"Hey. I brought homemade chicken noodle," she said, holding up two thermoses.

"Mm," Grumpy sighed as Tenderheart helped him sit up. "Sounds good, Share. I'm starved."

She poured the hot soup in a bowl and handed it to him with a spoon. He sipped some broth and purred happily.

"It's really good, Share," he said, his voice raspy.

"Thanks, Grumpy," she responded with a smile.

He ate slowly, polishing off both thermoses. He sat back when he was done, handing the empty bowl to Tenderheart. Share froze when the blanket slipped off Grumpy's belly. She stared in horror at the torn flesh. She hadn't seen just how bad it was. Tenderheart cleaned his throat.

"Share, you're staring."

Share blinked and looked away. "Sorry, Grumpy."

Grumpy pulled the blankets up, looking embarrassed. Tenderheart grabbed him.

"Don't be like that," he said gently, tilting Grumpy's chin up. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Don't worry about it," Tenderheart said with a smile. "Now, you rest up. Wonderheart, why don't you read to him some more."

Wonderheart read him to sleep for two more days then Grumpy was allowed out to eat in front of Tenderheart's house. The other bears were eager to see him. At least, they were until he staggered out and the sunlight hit those terrible wounds. There was dead silence. Even Cheer couldn't find anything positive to say as Grumpy tentatively lowered himself into his seat. Tenderheart gave them a look and they all sat down.

Grumpy ate slowly, enjoying the burgers greatly, but he couldn't feel happy. Not with them staring at him with such pity.

"Whoa! Sorry I'm late!" Funshine shouted, skateboarding in. He froze when Grumpy turned toward him. "…That has to hurt."

"Yeah. Not pleasant," Grumpy said with a hesitant smile.

"Sorry for stating the obvious."

"Don't be. Everybody else is ignoring it like it's not there."

"Isn't that what you want?" Cheer asked.

"Not really. Ignoring it won't make it go away. Isn't that right, Rico?"

"Yep," Rico said with a nod as he and the other teens walked over. "Won't make the nightmares go away. Won't make the phantom sensations go away. Won't make the past change. In my experience, it only makes it worse."

"Heya Grumpy Bear," Samantha said, walking over to kiss him lightly.

"Heya, Sammy," he said, smiling softly.

"Ugh, don't call me Sammy."

Grumpy snickered, leaning back against the table. "Okay, Sam."

"Thank you."

"Where's Mikey and Sofe?"

"Daddy had to go into work," Lila said with a smile. "He just got back and Mama's waiting for him to get ready before they come here."

"Mm, those burgers look good," Cody said, licking his lips.

"Would you like one?" Share asked immediately, carrying the platter over. They all took one, eagerly biting into it.

"Mm, she can still cook!" Rico laughed in between chews.

"And you can still talk with your mouth full," Sofia said as she appeared with Michael, who had clearly just gotten out of the shower and thrown on the first thing he'd seen.

Rico looked guilty and swallowed. "Sorry, Mama."

She smiled and mussed his hair. "That's my little bear."

"Grumpy Bear!" Michael said, hurrying over to observe the wounds. He frowned. "Damn, Grumps. That's worse than my parents ever did to me."

"Your parents didn't have claws," Grumpy said matter-of-factly. "And Wonderheart is over there."

Michael glanced over at the little cub then smiled. "Sorry. I forgot."

"You shouldn't curse," Wonderheart said with a nod. "Uncle Tenderheart told me that."

"Well, we can't all live up here in Care-A-Lot with the perfect little bears," Cody said dryly.

"What does that mean?" Harmony demanded.

"Your problems don't match ours," Sofia said softly. "Not that they're any less problematic, but they're different."

"Like what?" Funshine asked.

"I'm being bullied by a boy in school because he wants sex with me," Lila said quietly.

"Sex?" Wonderheart asked. "I wonder what that is."

"No, Wonderheart," Grumpy said firmly. "You don't need to wonder that. Not at your age. Don't ask again."

Wonderheart stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

"Ah, to be that young again," Sofia sighed.

"Yeah," Cody snorted. "That way they can toss us across the room instead of just hitting us."

Funshine hesitated, looking at the others, whose gazes were locked on the table. Well, from what Grumpy said, they didn't mind questions…

"So…were all of you ab-abused?" he asked, his voice coming out much weaker than he would have liked. The Care Bears all glared at him.

"Don't ask something like that, Funshine," Tenderheart scolded.

"Yes, we were," Michael said matter-of-factly. "And he's welcome to ask. If we don't want to talk about it, we'll tell you."

"How bad was it?" Wonderheart asked.

"Blood and bones, Wonderheart, blood and bones is all you need to know," Lila said with a shake of her head.

"We aren't going to talk about what happened in detail. Not with Wonderheart here," Michael said. "Grumpy Bear has asked us to keep her age in consideration. The things we suffered were terrible things that little ears should not hear."

"I am thankful that you do as Grumpy asked. She has already seen his wounds," Tenderheart said with a shiver. "Even I can hardly stomach that much blood. Bathing him was difficult."

They nodded, and Sofia spoke up. "I'm a nurse. If your house was bigger, I could have helped you. But it is not."

"Nurse, eh?" Funshine asked. "Sounds cool, I guess. You know, we never get to see if our kids grow up to be what they wanted…or not."

"Most kids don't, Funshine," Grumpy said. "But Michael did. He's grown up to work on cars. He's just shy of owning his own business and making his own hours. Sofia's wasn't nursing, but they don't have the money for her to go to medical school. They barely have enough to make ends meet, what with four kinds, maybe one more on the way. Rico just turned sixteen and is working with Michael to make money to supplement their funds, but his dream is to be a social worker, and he's not going to reach it anytime soon. Lila and Cody are within six months of becoming old enough to work. Until they get jobs, things are going to be pretty tight."

With that said, Grumpy bit into a hot dog, keeping his eyes on the table. The bears stared at him for a moment then looked to the humans. Those problems were so…grown up. It wasn't at all what they were used to. Yet Grumpy had said them flawlessly, without really needing to think about it. It slammed into them the momentous thing that Grumpy had done. He had stayed with the kids, kept in contact, as they grew up. He _knew_ them. Knew them in a way that was so foreign to the bears. Once they hit twelve, if they even kept coming back for that long, the Care Bears took their charms away then sent them home, never to be heard from again. Funshine frowned.

"Grumpy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something." Grumpy looked up, his blue eyes guarded, so Funshine continued. "They were abused by their parents, right?" The blue bear nodded. "Alright. Riddle me this. Where are their parents and why aren't Rico, Cody, Lila, and Samantha living with them?"

"There are some things, Funshine, that you do not want the answers to."

Tenderheart's gaze snapped up to look at Grumpy. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Where are their parents?"

"Jail. For child abuse."

"All of them?"

"…Not Michael's."

"Where are Michael's?"

"Ask yourself something, Tenderheart," Michael said lightly as he grabbed a plate. "Do you want Wonderheart to know?"

"He didn't."

"He didn't what?" the little pink bear asked.

"Wonderheart! Go get your book!"

"Which one, Uncle Tenderheart?" Wonderheart asked, looking from face to face.

"The Starbuddy's Underwater Creatures."

"But I can't find it."

"Go find it then."

"But—"

"Now, Wonderheart!" Tenderheart barked.

She gave a little squeak of fear and sprinted for the house. As soon as the door had slammed shut behind her, Tenderheart stood up and grabbed Grumpy's shoulders.

"What did you do to Michael's parents?!"

"I killed them."

Dead. Silence. Funshine shook his head and laughed nervously. "Y-you're joking. R-right?"

"I didn't know that human beings were so…delicate. I toned it down for the others'."

"Grumpy…" Tenderheart murmured. "You…I…What?"

Grumpy shrugged. "They're dead already. No use crying over split blood."

"What do you mean you 'toned it down' for the others, Grumpy?" Funshine asked.

"Just what I said. I didn't kill them. Just left a few scars."

There was more silence as they tried to take that in. Tenderheart finally stepped forward.

"You cannot do that anymore, Grumpy, am I understood?"

"You can't stop me, Tenderheart. I do it for a reason."

"Abusing the parents?"

"Who abused their children. Michael?"

Michael stripped his shirt off, causing the other bears to stare at the markings. Grumpy wasn't the only one with scars.

"I still can't condone this, Grumpy," Tenderheart said.

"I don't expect you to. Now let's eat."

They settled down to enjoy the food. They were all staring at Grumpy. How could he? They all jumped at Wonderheart's voice.

"Uncle Tenderheart! I found it!"

Oh, how they wished to be that young again.


	8. What Do You Think Abuse Is?

Tenderheart watched as the man hit Sebastian upside the head. A growl tore from his throat.

"Grumpy, you'd better get here soon."

"Right behind you."

Tenderheart spun around. "What took you so long?"

Grumpy studied him. "You honestly want me to do it, don't you?"

"He's _hitting_ him!"

"What do you think abuse entails?"

"I…I don't think about it. I don't like to. Stop them. Now."

"You might want to close your eyes," Grumpy said as he turned black and brought out his claws.

But Tenderheart didn't. He had no idea why, but he didn't. Maybe he wanted to see payback for striking a child like that. Maybe he wanted to supervise the violence. Or maybe he was trying to get a glimpse of the real Grumpy, who had been hiding as best he could.

By the time Grumpy was done, blood was everywhere, including all over him. Sebastian was told to call the police and what to say when he got them on the line. The police were there in ten minutes, and as soon as they were, Grumpy and Tenderheart teleported away. Tenderheart was exceedingly glad that Wonderheart was over at Share's as they walked into the house.

"I'll draw you a bath," the older bear said softly.

"Thanks," Grumpy replied, following him into the bathroom.

The water soon ran red, was drained, and the black bear ran a shower to wash completely. When he was done, he went in to find a big pasta dish waiting for him. He sat down and poked at it.

"Grumpy, you haven't been eating properly," Tenderheart scolded.

"I don't feel like eating when people are judging me."

"Judging…? Oh, Grumpy. I understand how necessary that is now. I would _never_ want the others to see it, but—"

"Funshine came with me, Tenderheart. He should be back soon. He was supervising."

There was a knock on the door, and Grumpy left the stunned Tenderheart to open the door. Funshine walked in grimly.

"I want food," he stated blandly.

"I'll get some then," Tenderheart said.

The sandwiches were turkey or ham with cheese. Funshine ate four. Grumpy ate less than half of one, and no ravioli. Tenderheart growled.

"Eat, Grumpy."

"Yeah. You need to eat, Grumps," Funshine said worriedly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too much…energy."

"Energy?" Tenderheart asked.

Grumpy shyly held out his hand, and small bolts of lightning shot out from his palm.

Tenderheart stared at them. "We do need some rain."

Black eyes looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

Grumpy ran outside, Funshine and Tenderheart coming to stand in the doorway. They watched the lightning show, with a symphony of raindrops and a building crescendo of thunderclaps. When the storm was raging, Grumpy walked back in, looking much more relaxed. He was wrapped in a towel then, for the first time since any of this started, he ate something for them. In fact, he ate everything that was left. He yawned when he was done, settling back in the chair. Tenderheart smiled.

"Come on. You can sleep in the guest room."

He was tucked in, and watched Tenderheart tiredly.

"Tenderheart? Do you really not mind me?"

"Mind you?" The copper bear paused. "No. You are still one of my little Care Bears. It doesn't matter that you didn't start as one. You care in a very, very unique way, one that no other Care Bear could. You and Funshine can look out for those kids who really need you then help them in your own special way. I give you my blessing, but I ask that you not bring the others into it."

"I can understand that," Grumpy said.

"Yeah, me, too, T.H.," Funshine said as he came in the room. His eyes held something dark. "That was something that Care Bears weren't meant to see."

"As long as we're agreed," Tenderheart said, wrapping an arm around the yellow bear, who leaned close. "Especially with Wonderheart."

"She doesn't need my burden," Grumpy said firmly. "I was her age when I was being abused. She doesn't need to know about it."

Tenderheart nodded as Grumpy yawned. "Then we agree. Now, rest."

He nodded and fell asleep in under a minute. Funshine was settled in Tenderheart's bed, and Tenderheart settled on the couch downstairs. He thought about the black Care Bear sleeping upstairs. Yes, Grumpy was still his. He understood the darkness that Grumpy descended to when it came to abused children. He loved the storms that came from Grumpy's powers, as they were quite useful, and the way he looked when he was black…It wasn't Terror Bear. It was Terror Bear-like, but it was very clearly Care Bear, too. He smiled. This was going to work.

"Goodnight, Grumpy Bear."


	9. Thunderclap

"So…they killed Mom and Dad?" the enormous black bear asked, lapping at a cup of grape juice.

"You want a bowl?" Grumpy asked, sipping on his own drink.

"Yes."

The bowl was retrieved, and Thunderclap lapped much more easily. "I don't see why you use your paws like that."

"It's a Care Bear thing," Grumpy said with a chuckle. "And to answer your first question…yes. My human friends killed Mom and Dad."

"Huh, they are not going to be missed."

"Grumpy! There's another Terror Bear on the…" Funshine trailed off as he got to the clearing. "Oh…He's…here."

"Funshine, this is my big brother Thunderclap," Grumpy said. "Thunderclap, this is my Care Bear brother Funshine."

"Greetings, bear of yellow. How are you?" Thunderclap asked, dark eyes boring into him.

"I…I'm shinin', bear of black," Funshine said nervously. "So…you're the reason Grumpy was abused?"

"Storm? He…is very small. Always has been," Thunderclap said sadly. "I tried to stop it, but it did not turn out too well for either of us."

"Drop it, Clapper," Grumpy said, nuzzling him. "You tried."

"But it wasn't enough."

"Hey, he ended up here," Funshine said with a shrug. "We all love him."

"That is good. Now that our parents are dead, I am in charge. I would like to try to negotiate peace. Storm says that I must talk to Tenderheart?"

"Yeah. He'd be the one to talk to about that. And I think everybody's coming this way to check on Grumpy."

"Why?"

"Eh, they think all Terror Bears are like Mom and Dad," Grumpy said. His blue fur shot with black, his belly badge changing as he felt his new scars. Thunderclap looked interested.

"I like that thing on your belly much better now. Do they all change like that?"

"No. Just mine," Grumpy said, playing with his food. Funshine frowned.

"Don't start that again, Grumps."

"Just because everybody likes me, that doesn't mean everybody will like Clapper."

"They do not have to like me," Thunderclap said, finishing off his grape juice. "They just have to negotiate peace with me. I am not you, little brother, and do not expect them to treat me like they treat you." His ear flicked. "I hear somebody coming."

It was Share, Cheer, Harmony, and Wonderheart. They all gave little screams when they saw Grumpy's brother. Funshine smiled at them to calm them down.

"This is Grumpy's brother, Thunderclap. He's pretty shinin'."

"Cool! You're really big!" Wonderheart exclaimed, running over to look him over.

"You are really small. Storm was that small as a cub," Thunderclap replied. He leaned close to sniff her. "You've been around something sweet."

"Yeah! Share was baking and I was helping her!"

Thunderclap licked her belly. "You taste of sugar and milk."

"I spilled some."

The other Care Bears were watching in discomfort and interest at how the Terror Bear was acting. Funshine chuckled.

"You used to lick me all the time," he said fondly, walking over to Grumpy.

"It's a way of getting familiar, and once familiar, of closeness," the little black bear replied.

"That's interesting," Tenderheart said as he came out of the forest, staring coolly at the large Terror Bear. "Why is he here?"

"He wants to negotiate peace," Grumpy said, crunching on a cookie.

"And he is?"

"My brother. Now that our parents are dead, he's in charge."

"He is more…docile?"

"As docile as he could possibly be, all things considering."

"Then I would be open to discussing things."

"Good," Thunderclap said. "When would you like to begin?"

"How about at a nice lunch?" Share asked.

"Better make lots of food," Funshine laughed as everybody nodded.

Grumpy sat there, staring quietly as his friends talked to his brother. They were clearly uncomfortable, but they weren't rejecting him.

"We really do love you, Grumps," Funshine said quietly as Tenderheart began to negotiate with the large black bear.

"I know. But it won't hurt if you guys keep telling me that."

"No problem, Grumpy Bear." Funshine embraced him. "Now let's go help Share make lunch. She really will have to make a lot."

"Yeah. 'Cuz I'm starving!"

They laughed and began to head to Share's house.

"You know something, Grumpy? I'm glad we're still friends."

"Yeah. You're pretty shinin'. You know. For a Care Bear."

"Yeah? Your pretty shinin' yourself. You know. For a Terror Bear."

They smiled at each other as they walked up the stairs, and Grumpy was content with his life for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
